


One Last Conversation

by lucy_wf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, I think?, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, everyone but asgore and sans is just mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_wf/pseuds/lucy_wf
Summary: Sans and Asgore have a conversation while they wait for the human to arrive.





	One Last Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a little "what if?" drabble that popped into my mind. So, what if Asgore was the one working with Sans on the timeline anomalies research (or was at least aware of it)? And what if they had one last conversation before the end? 
> 
> (i suppose this can be considered a tie-in with my first two geno fics.)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kneeling in the middle of the throne room’s garden, the king of monsters tended to his flowers. It was a pointless exercise; the little sprouts of green and gold were in more than perfect health, thanks to his constant care. But Asgore needed something to help him stay calm in the face of the current crisis; gardening did the trick just fine. 

“heya, your majesty.”

At the sound of Sans’ voice, the king stood and turned around to face the smaller monster. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie, his signature grin still in place, but somehow he looked even more tired than normal. 

“Howdy, Sans. It is a nice day today, is it not? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch." The cheerful smile left his face, and he frowned. "Ah, but we do not have time for such pleasantries, now do we? I trust you are here to tell me about the human’s current activities.”

The skeleton nodded. 

“they’ve already made it past the core. at this rate, they’ll be here in no time.”

“I see.” Asgore let out a sigh. "So Alphys' robot was not able to stand up to them either. But then again, if they got past..." He trailed off, his expression now grief-stricken.

"if they got past undyne, no other monster could be a challenge to them."

The king's frown deepened at the mention of the fallen warrior. Seemingly lost in thought, he started pacing back and forth, the skeleton's eyes following his movements. 

Suddenly coming to a halt, he looked down. "And that means I will be facing them soon." Asgore sighed again. "Though, if they really are as powerful as they seem, I do not know if I will even be able to hold them off for long."

Sans nodded. "yeah. not even a boss monster is a match for that kind of power. and i don't just mean LOVE. y’ know what i'm talkin' about."

"Yes," the king confirmed. "The power to come back from death. To control timelines at will. There is no denying that they can indeed use it, just like the ones before them."

"our research proved so. but this one is different from the others. they seem to be way more powerful than anything we've seen before."

Asgore, kneeling down, clutched a golden flower in his hand. "Still," he said. "It is my duty to fight. For the sake of my people. Alphys was fortunately able to evacuate most of Hotland and New Home, just in the nick of time. What will happen to those monsters if the human goes back for them? I must do all I can to ensure that no harm comes to them. And even more so if your suspicions are indeed correct."

"i've no doubts. i've checked the reports so many times there's no chance i'm wrong."

"I see. So they are indeed the anomaly whose arrival we feared. In that case, I do think you should be going, my friend. There is still time for you to join Alphys and the others. I am sure she would be grateful to have your company and support. She is, understandably, very shaken about what happened to..." A pause. "About what happened to Undyne. As such, she could use your help right now."

Much to the king's surprise, Sans shook his head. 

"nah, y'majesty. i'm stayin'."

"You are? But why, Sans? Surely you do not intend to face the human on your own? You know better than anyone else just how dangerous they are," he tried to reason.

But the other monster was apparently unmoved. "you know you can't defeat them either, but you're gonna try anyway, 'cause you've got somethin' worth fightin' for." Sans' eyesockets went dark for a moment. "well, so do i."

Asgore nodded gravely. Clearly, he had thought this through, and facing the one who had murdered his brother was more important to him than his very life. Letting go of the flower he had been fidgeting with and rising from his knees, the king looked at the other monster; he was so small he might as well have been a child, and he looked just as vulnerable. But, no matter how much his decision saddened Asgore, he knew this was a choice he couldn't take away from him. "I see. I shall fight for this world; and you shall fight for the one who means the world to you. Let us hope one of us will succeed."

Sans' grin widened, if that was even possible, but he didn't look happy at all. He looked somber, and completely exhausted. It suddenly occurred to Asgore that, despite the skeleton's permanent smile, he could count by his fingers the times he had seen him look truly happy, all of which had involved his brother. The king felt a surge of pity for the monster. He knew fully well how it felt to lose someone so dear to him.

"thanks, y'majesty. well, as you said, i'd better get going. who knows when the human will arrive. and someone should be there to greet 'em." He winked at the king and turned around to leave; it was the first time he'd moved since the beginning of their conversation. 

Asgore watched him walk towards the door, but when he blinked the skeleton was nowhere to be seen. The king glanced at his throne, and let his gaze wander to its twin, covered by a cloth and gathering dust in the corner of the room. He felt a tug at his heart as he remembered who it had belonged to. He could only hope that she was safe; that, wherever she had hidden away, she had managed to escape the human's vicious rampage.

Tearing his eyes away from the dusty throne, he went back to taking care of his flowers. 

After all, there was nothing left to do but wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first (kinda) original fic (as in, it's not just me recounting something from canon from my own perspective)!
> 
> care to leave a review?~


End file.
